Substitution
by Made of Ossum
Summary: "Beautiful," he murmured, and Wolfram beamed. "Get on the bed." It was weird that Yuuri wanted to do this on his big brother's bed, but they were under a time crunch, and Yuuri must really want him bad. That thought thrilled him. / Yuuri&Wolfram. One-shot. High T for heavily implied smut.


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!  
_

* * *

**A/N: **All right, I'm not sure how I feel about this fic. Just warning you all—it's pretty damn messed up. But my best friend and my fiancé convinced me to post it. xD Read at your own risk, ehehe...

* * *

_**Substitution**  
_

* * *

"Yuuri...whose room is this?" Wolfram asked, glancing around in dazed confusion. He knew it wasn't his fiancé's because even on Earth Wolfram had been sneaking into Yuuri's bed with him. In fact, he almost preferred the Earth bed to the one back home. It was made in a special cuddling size so that Yuuri couldn't roll away from him like he always did in the massive Shin Makoku one. Plus, he also got to lock the door to Yuuri's Earth bedroom so that no one could come in, not even guards!

Yuuri just grunted as he rummaged through a drawer. "It's onii-chan's room."

"Shouri?" Wolfram asked, wide-eyed. "Has he given us his blessing?" He usually didn't pay any attention to Yuuri's grumpy, over-protective big brother, but Wolfram would be full of pride if the whole family adored him like Miko-chan did.

"Actually...," Yuuri said slowly, "he said that I was lucky to find a beautiful guy like you." He smirked. "And as long as you always risk your life protecting me, he doesn't mind the engagement."

Wolfram beamed with happiness. "Yuuri!" he cried out. "Let's have our wedding right away!"

"Whoa." Yuuri placed his hands on Wolfram's shoulders. "Don't get carried away just yet, Wolfram. Did you forget why we're here?"

"To prove my love and loyalty?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes." Yuuri held something up. "This is why we had to come to onii-chan's room," he smirked. "He has a secret stash of women's cosplay from the dating games he plays."

Wolfram blushed just slightly. "Women's what?"

"Cosplay," Yuuri repeated. "Costume play. It's where you dress up as a character from a video game or an anime."

Wolfram just looked really lost.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Just put this on," Yuuri commanded him.

Wolfram's eyes widened again in awe. His beloved wimp was turning into the strong Yuuri that Wolfram often fantasized about. More like the Maou. Only, Yuuri hadn't even transformed today.

Wolfram took the tiny pieces of clothing that were shoved at him. One of them looked like standard Shin Makoku underwear, except it was pink. The other piece confused Wolfram. It looked similar to a bra, but there were a lot of strings that he didn't know what to do with. "Do I tie this around my chest?"

Yuuri nodded. "I can help you. Now go ahead and strip."

Wolfram worried for a second that this was a practical joke. Yuuri never wanted him to take his clothes off. But maybe it was different now that he wasn't such a wimp...

"Wolfram!" Yuuri barked. "Are you going to do what I asked of you or not?"

"Yes, of course!" Wolfram pushed the questions from his mind and seized the opportunity presented to him. He tried to slip out of his Earth clothes slowly and seductively, but Yuuri stopped him.

"You don't need to seduce me, Wolfram. We don't have time for that." He glanced at his watch. "Conrad will be back shortly, and I need to do you NOW. Understood?"

Wolfram's mouth hung open a little in speechless wonder. He nodded and tore the strange clothes off as fast as he could. He slipped the little pink thing up over his legs and held the other out to Yuuri for help. Yuuri's hands caressed his skin, making Wolfram tingle, as he tied the strings around Wolfram's neck and across his back.

Yuuri stood back to look at him for a moment. "Beautiful," he murmured, and Wolfram beamed. "Get on the bed."

It was weird that Yuuri wanted to do this on his big brother's bed, but they were under a time crunch, and Yuuri must really want him bad. That thought thrilled him.

Wolfram laid on his back and spread his legs far apart, waiting eagerly as Yuuri undressed. His fiancé was hovering above him in the next moment, completely naked (none of that costume stuff), and his breathing was thick with lust.

Yuuri leaned in, rubbing against him, and Wolfram gasped and immediately released a soft moan. "Good," Yuuri murmured, pleasure shooting up his body. "You do love me, don't you?"

"Yes," Wolfram panted, his hips immediately rocking into the same movement as Yuuri's.

"I'm going to be rough on you," the double black said, his voice deep and laced with desire. "Can you take it?"

"Yes!"

"Can you promise not to scream?"

"Yes," Wolfram nodded vigorously. "Please." He begged for it with his eyes.

Yuuri pulled the bikini bottom off of him and wasted no time obliging to Wolfram's plea. As promised, he moved fast and rough, and Wolfram gasped but didn't cry out.

"M-m-more," he begged, although he knew he'd regret it later.

Yuuri pulled out, then drove in fast and hard. He repeated this over and over again, and Wolfram gasped and moaned and panted and clawed at Yuuri's back, but he kept his promise not to scream.

Then suddenly Yuuri was done, kissing him and sitting up and pulling his clothes back on.

Wolfram just kept laying there in the same position, panting for air, all of his energy gone. He had no idea Yuuri had that in him. "Yuuri...," he amazement.

"Get dressed, Wolfram," his little wimp bossed him around again.

The blonde felt a small stab of disappointment that it was over and there was no hint of love in Yuuri's voice. But he let that go, reminding himself that Yuuri was just scared of Conrart catching them like this.

He got up and felt a wave of dizziness pass over him from exhaustion. He struggled with great difficulty to take off the strange pink top, and then Yuuri was there helping him again with those strong hands that knew exactly what to do.

Things kind of moved in a blur as he put on his Earth clothes and headed downstairs with Yuuri to find Conrart waiting. He sat down on the couch wearily as Yuuri messed with a small moving picture box he had placed on the table. Conrart took the cushion beside him, but Wolfram didn't even feel like snapping that that spot was reserved for Yuuri because he was too tired.

Then Yuuri took his seat on the floor in front of Conrart. "Both of you, please give me a massage. I'm feeling terribly exhausted right now."

"_You _are?" Wolfram asked in disbelief. "Why do_ I_ have to do this?!" He let out a groan, following Conrart's lead as he rubbed his fingers all over Yuuri's arm.

"Stop complaining and massage!" Yuuri retorted.

Just then, Shouri entered the room and asked in bewilderment, "What are you doing, Wolfram? Conrad?"

"Massu...masshi...," Wolfram tried to pronounce the foreign word.

"Massaging. His Majesty said that he's tired," Conrart explained with a smile.

Shouri glanced down at the things Conrart had bought for Yuuri and started freaking out.

"His Majesty said that he was terribly worn out, so I got it for him," he smiled. Wolfram just gazed up at Yuuri's big brother in silence, a look of torture on his face.

"_What?!_" Shouri demanded.

"I'm the Maou," Yuuri smirked. "Sending low-rank retainers out shopping is normal."

"Conrad and Wolfram are my treasured companions!" Shouri yelled. "Don't call them low-ranked retainers!"

"...Shouri?" Wolfram blinked up at him in complete and utter confusion. What the hell was going on? Was he so tired now that he was hearing things?

"How unusual! A sibling fight?" Miko asked cheerfully from the dining room table as she brought her husband a drink.

"But something about it seems weird," Mr. Shibuya responded.

The brothers continued yelling at each other and Wolfram just watched, feeling like he should probably just give up on trying to figure out what was happening.

Murata entered the room unannounced. "Okay, okay, the fight's done now," he chuckled, raising his hands in surrender. "While I was away, it looks like something unbelievable has happened."

_You don't know the half of it_, Wolfram thought wearily.

The Great Sage greeted Shouri, and Yuuri immediately stood up, smiling. "You."

"Shibuya's older brother," Murata replied.

"You're pretty good...friend of my brother."

Suddenly, it clicked. Wolfram got to his feet, eyes widened in horror and disbelief. "W-wait a minute! What in the world is this?!" he demanded, dread and humiliation filling him.

"Lord von Bielefeld, the truth is that what's inside has been switched," Murata answered him with a smile.

"So Shou-chan is Yuu-chan, and Yuu-chan is Shou-chan," Miko giggled.

"Huh?" Mr. Shibuya asked in confusion.

"After yesterday's explosion!" she explained. "I thought, what? The two of them changed places!"

Yuuri's dad turned to Conrart and Wolfram. "Uh. Did you realize that, you two?"

Wolfram's eyes started to twitch. No...no, no, no...this had to be some kind of demented nightmare...

"Of course. There was no doubt," Conrart smiled.

"Conrart, you knew too?!" Wolfram demanded. "_You all knew, and none of you told me?!_"

"It seemed like they were trying to hide it, so..." Conrart's voice trailed off, and Shouri just smiled.

"You!" Wolfram screeched, his blood boiling. "What kind of sick, perverted guy takes advantage of his little brother's fiancé?!" He tackled Yuuri's body to the ground and yanked on the neck of his shirt. "_Answer me_!"

"Whoa...what?" Yuuri asked, disbelieving. There was no way Shouri would do something like that. Was there?

"Dressing me up in women's play and—and—"

Yuuri realized with shock that Wolfram looked exactly like a character he had seen on Shouri's computer before. No, just no...

"_When you're back in your own body, I am taking you to Shin Makoku and burning you alive!_" Wolfram screamed, going on a rampage.

"Let me handle this, Wolfram!" Yuuri burst out, jumping to his fiancé's aid. He definitely had the advantage in Shouri's body. He lifted his brother up and threw him across the room and against the wall. "_You sick bastard_!"

Miko gasped. "Boys! What's going on? Stop this right now!"

For once, Yuuri didn't pay any attention to his mother. Wolfram had looked so worn out that it was obvious Shouri hadn't just stopped at cosplay. The thought made him want to throw up.

"YOU, WHO CLAIM TO BE MY PROTECTOR, HAVE LIED TO MY TREASURED FIANCÉ SO THAT YOU COULD IMPOSE YOUR SEXUAL DESIRES ONTO HIM!"

Everyone in the room stared in shock as Yuuri transformed into the Maou while in his brother's body.

"_What_?" Miko shrieked at his outburst. "Shibuya Shouri, what did you do to Wolfie-chan?!"

"I HAVE NO WISH TO TAKE LIFE, BUT YOU HAVE LEFT ME NO OTHER OPTION THAN TO KILL."

Wolfram jumped up and ran over to him, pulling on his arm. "No, Yuuri!" he exclaimed frantically. "If you kill your own body, you might not be able to get back into it!"

"JUSTICE BE DONE!" the Maou yelled, lifting Shouri up with his Maryoku and throwing him through the window. Shattered glass went everywhere, and Wolfram found himself enveloped in Yuuri's arms. He glanced up at his fiancé with tears in his eyes as everyone else rushed out the back door, and realized with a start that it actually was Yuuri's face, not Shouri's.

"H-how?" Wolfram stuttered.

"When you warned me to stop, I made sure to send him back into his own body before throwing him out the window," he explained. "I didn't realize I had the power to do that before or this whole thing could've been prevented." Yuuri squeezed him close. "I'm so sorry, Wolfram. It was all my fault."

"No, Yuuri, don't say that," he whispered soothingly, stroking the double black's cheek. "I should've known it wasn't you like everyone else did—"

"I should've _told_ you it wasn't! I—I—" He choked up, tears filling his eyes. "I wanted your first time to be with me," he murmured so quietly that it was barely a whisper.

Tears spilled down Wolfram's cheeks. "Really?" he breathed.

"Of course."

Wolfram cupped Yuuri's face in his hands and kissed him gently.

Just then, Miko burst back inside, dragging Shouri upstairs by his ear. "You are grounded, mister! Do you hear me? _Grounded_! And no more dating Sims for the rest of your life!"


End file.
